


Taken Care of

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: After graduation, Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai and a few other schools like to get together a few times over the summer for some pick up games of volleyball. What you hadn’t expected, was to be hiding behind a tree on all fours with Kenma plowing you from behind.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 138





	Taken Care of

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume
> 
> Kudos/comments always welcome :)

You let your head fall forward, a breathless moan escaping from your lips.

“Mmm fuck kitten...you feel so fucking good…” Kenma says, his hands gripping your hips harder as his hips snap forward. You feel his cock throb inside of your as he pounds into you harder, your chest falling to the ground. You can feel the grass and small rocks scraping against your knees as you thrust your hips back to meet his.

“Fuck baby..Please don’t stop..” You say, your voice broken as he jackhammers away. The pressure continues to build low in your stomach as you reach one down between your legs, finding your clit and rubbing sloppy circles around it. You velvety walls pulse around him, sucking him deeper and begging him not to stop.

One hand snakes its way from your hip up your body, grabbing your ponytail and twisting it around his hand. He jerks your head up, causing your back to arch even more. “Open your eyes baby..” He whispers in your ear.

As you open one eye, you see a head of gray hair in the distance, ducked behind a tree and slightly hunched over. You close your eyes again, moaning louder as Kenma picks up his pace, slamming his hips against you.

“Thats right..You see Lev watching us…” He whispers, pulling your hair tighter.

“Lev is watching you get fucked on the ground...He’s watching you while you beg me not to stop…” He says as you moan louder, his words causing your insides to turn.

Kenma throws his head back, letting out a deep moan as he slows down his thrusts.

“No no no...please don’t stop…” You beg, tears threatening to spill over. 

“Mmmm that’s it...I want to hear you beg for it..” He says, low and close to your ear. His thrusts now insanely deep and hard. He lets go of your hair to hold onto your hips, using them as leverage as he fucks into you.

“Beg me to fuck this sweet little cunt….Mmm beg for me to fill you up with my cum….” He says each time he slams into you.

“Open your eyes y/n...Look at Lev while he watches you get fucked like a bitch in heat…”

“Yeah a good little bitch..my good little bitch..” He mumbles before he switches back to a punishing speed.

“Fuck Kenma...I’m yours...I’ll be your good bitch but please don’t stop…” You beg, opening your eyes and looking forward. Lev is now closer, and you can see his hand quickly moving inside of his shorts as he makes eye contact with you. A smirk crosses his face before he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, his hips humping into his hand while his back arches over.

Kenma slaps your ass. Once. Twice. Three times before leaning back over you and sinking his teeth into your shoulder.

“”That’s it kitten...Cum all over my cock like a good little whore…” He says, moving his hand down to toy with your clit.

You close your eyes again as you finally topple over the edge, cumming around around his cock. Your tight little cunt squeezing and convulsing as you shove your hips back to meet him each time.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck..y/n..!” Kenma says, stilling as releases inside of you, filling you up with his hot seed. He leans back, looking at where you two are connected as he mumbles to himself, “mmm that’s right...take it all..”

He pumps his hips a few more times before pulling out and quickly pulling your shorts and panties back up. “Mmm I want that to stay inside you until we get home…and then I can pump you full of my cum again and again and again…” he trails off, watching as you collapse on your stomach, feeling the mixture of your juices slowly leaking out of you.

Lev walks over to you, kneeling down and rubbing and patting your back. “Thanks for the show guys...I’d love to watch another time…”

Right as he finishes that sentence, you 3 hear Suga calling out for you.

“Y/n! Kenma! It’s time for your game to start!” You look at Kenma and Lev, shaking your head. Kenma just smirks and shrugs, helping you to get onto his back.

He walks down the path and to the picnic tables where everyone is talking and eating. He sits you down in a lawn chair next to Kuroo, who just smirks at you before winking at Kenma. Kenma rolls his eyes, looking around for your bag.

“I think I’m going to take y/n home. We were out walking around and it seems she may have gotten overheated…” He says nonchalantly.

Lev pipes in, nodding his head. “Yeah. I think I’m going to go with wi-”

“No. You stay here” Kenma says, rolling his eyes so hard you think they will get stuck in the back of his head.

You giggle softly and immediately stop, feeling more of his cum leaking out of you. He holds his hand out to you, “alright kitten. Let's get you home and get you taken care of.”

You hear a couple “aww’s” from the people around you, most not used to hearing Kenma being soft at all.

If only they knew exactly what he meant by “take care of.”


End file.
